landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Landmark Wiki talk:Category dictionary
This is the general Talk page for the Category Dictionary. Please create an entry for each item using a Level 3 Heading. Do not delete any content on this page. Please keep entries brief! __TOC__ Add anatomy location specific wearables Request to add under "Clothes": "Shirts", "Pants", "Boots", "Gloves" - yes, I know they're not in-game yet, but the devs have indicated in various videos that they're on their way. Jarod997 (talk) 16:47, June 18, 2014 (UTC) *Include "Bracers" Jarod997 (talk) 16:02, June 27, 2014 (UTC) *Change listed items to location name: "Chest", "Legs", "Feet", "Hands", "Wrists"; add "Neck", "Head", change "Rings" to "Fingers". Jarod997 (talk) 16:32, July 2, 2014 (UTC) *Request revoked. Jarod997 (talk) 17:49, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Requst to add under "Clothes": "Items worn on the ..." chest, legs, feet, hands, head, waist Jarod997 (talk) 17:49, July 2, 2014 (UTC) *Per seven day limit - approved Jarod997 (talk) 16:49, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Request to add under "Accessories": "Bracers" and "Items worn on the neck", which could be amulets, necklaces, pendants, etc Jarod997 (talk) 17:49, July 2, 2014 (UTC) *Per seven day limit - approved Jarod997 (talk) 16:49, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Add Grappling Hooks Request to add under "Tools", "Grappling Hooks" - we have four now, including Prime Grappler - Jarod997 (talk) 17:00, June 24, 2014 (UTC) *Per seven day limit - Grappling Hooks approved Jarod997 (talk) 16:32, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Add Guilds Under "Game" add "Guilds". Jarod997 (talk) 16:44, July 11, 2014 (UTC) *Per seven day limit - Guilds approved Jarod997 (talk) 16:52, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Change "Bracers" to "Items worn on the wrists" Change "Bracers" to "Items worn on the wrists" - keep it under "Accessories". We have Mastercraft Bracer and Breeze Band, which the description says it's a bracelet. So we'll not only have bracers as a wrist item. Jarod997 (talk) 16:49, July 14, 2014 (UTC) *Per seven day limit - change approved Jarod997 (talk) 16:52, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Chests I added some pages to the "Chests" category before seeing this page. These should probably go under props. *Propose to add "Chests" under "Exploring". As chests are not a player creatable prop, and they are discovered in the world, this seems to be the best location. Jarod997 (talk) 16:36, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Prop Suggestions/Feedback Needed First, LOVE this dictionary. I wish I'd seen it sooner! I've added some categories before I'd seen the dictionary, so apologies for any confusion. We've had quite a few props added...well a ton of props added and I tried to account for those with some new categories. One example is props that are interactive since the new sorting in the crafting list has made them really obvious and many will be useful for PvP on claims. I added a category for pipes. I've been asking numerous people how they would describe all the props that were added that are vaguely sci-fi and share a similar look to the pipes; since those can be used in many ways (not just sci-fi) I purpose a category along the lines of "Prop technology parts" because we'll have them used in many builds and (after SOE Live) I suspect we'll see many steampunk style props added later. Thoughts on this? Suggestions? Technology seemed like the best international English choice and would (in my thinking) allow room for the various bits and pieces that are part of gadgets, factory buildings, space themed junk and so on. To cover one group of older props that seemed homeless, I added Aquatic props -to cover all things that are near or in the oceans/lakes. That should take care of shells, starfish, and (since it's bound to come in later) sea-themed coral, seaweed and the like. If it seems like I'm going crazy with these, it based on my time in EQ2 where the housing and decor community is really into adding things to the wiki (or they have been in the past). Let me outline some of my thinking, so you know I'm (mostly) not crazy. :) *The decor community in EQ2 is super excited about this game and may land in Landmark as such: :* The will very likely look for images of every single prop they can or want a place to make that happen. That can get messy on a wiki so I am testing out a page that may or may not survive: Gallery of Props. I had planned to link to the generic Prop page and possibly work into a basic building guide I have up my sleeve in the not-too-distant future. At least if they have a grasp of how to find which what in which category, we may not end up with pages that have mile-long lists of every single prop in link-form on the Prop page and (possibly) everywhere else that mentions props on the wiki. I kind of explain the intent of the Gallery of Props page, but pop by my wall and give me feedback if you will (editing alone is a sad state of affairs on a wiki) :*Until a player-made site exists like EQ2 Furniture we seem to be the source for prop images, so I'd like get images for the actual props in order here and have been a screenshot taking fool for the last few days. I have scads of screen shots just waiting and have been going through each prop in-game at the Tinkerer's workshop to see if all area accounted for (see, I did say mostly sane earlier lol) :*I have some concerns that the overlap in names of harvestable materials (plants, trees, etc) may land us in a position to have new pages created too often that duplicate (at some point) info. My original thinking was that the harvestable and prop versions can share a page and just have separate sections. I'm not so sure about that at the moment though, since I realized I have to tell one new player a day (or more) that they can't harvest props on other people's claims. :/ Not sure which approach would be best...all on one page or two separate. EQ2 can have UI mods that link right to the wiki, so if it was there, it'd depend on how those links work from in-game examine windows. Wheew. Had a lot on my mind lol. Let me know what's up/what you think here or pop by my wall. Yasuewho (talk) 18:09, September 3, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho *Propose to add "Interactive" under "Crafting/Crafted Items/Props". Jarod997 (talk) 16:41, March 16, 2015 (UTC) *Propose to add "Pipe props" under "Crafting/Crafted Items/Props". Jarod997 (talk) 16:41, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Mover Category Needed Soon We have a whole new category we need to contend with: Mover. It covers all of the new props added that transport players within a claim and they can be used for regular building and PvP. They do not function like normal props of even props that are interactive (vaults, mailboxes etc- that have new in-game categories too). They are showing up in the Mover category at the Tinkerer's Workshop. In case no one else has been in game since the Sept 7 update, here is the new way the categories are listed in the the in-game category list *I suggest putting the mover items under "Interactive Props" -- see above. Jarod997 (talk) 16:48, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I'd also like to get these and some of the gadget parts added to better categories than the generic "props" page. I've been holding off on uploading/creating pages for the technology parts (control switches, handles, dials, general items) that look like, well technology part for electronics, factories, or steampunk-ish builds until I know what's up here. Yasuewho (talk) 15:14, September 8, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho *Propose to add category "Controls & Instrumentation" under "Crafted Items/Props". As for handles and other general items, I think I'd like to see a better group to put those in - I'll have to go in-game and have a look-see. Jarod997 (talk) 16:48, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Rope and Chains I have the screenshots of the new rope and chain props edited and waiting to go up, but wonder if we need to split them up. We do have categories for windows and doors and (it seems logical to me) that we need either an overarching sub-category for bits and pieces like this or need to shuffle them into their own cozy categories. Between these and the technology parts props I still have hanging in the wings, the generic Props category is going to get very bloated. Yasuewho (talk) 09:09, September 14, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho *Propose to add category "Ropes and chains" under "Crafted items/props" Jarod997 (talk) 16:49, March 16, 2015 (UTC) New building material category needed We need a new category for the Cloth Block building materials at the very least, perhaps a general category for the other Block building materials in general. For now, I sorted them into Gemstone building materials and Metal building materials, but this is still off, given the fact that we have so many gems and ore options that can't be used until they are crafted first now. Yasuewho (talk)Yasuewho *Propose to add category "Cloth building materials" under "Building/Building materials" Jarod997 (talk) 16:51, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Plastic Category Needed Also We also need a new category for the Plastic Block building materials. Dropped the plants and will drop these in the generic building materials for now. Yasuewho (talk)Yasuewho *Propose to add "Plastic building materials" under "Building/Building materials" Jarod997 (talk) 16:51, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Combat Gear and Salvaging related cats needed We have a whole lot of gear now that could use better categories. We had some added already that make sense to me. It might be helpful to rethink or add some too. Those I've seen added and used already that make sense to me are: *'Affinity: Primal' (and all other affinities, following the word affinity). The only issue I see with this is categories are usually not capitalized beyond the first word (on other wiki's I've worked on at least, to make it easy to find a category page vs. a regular page) *'Salvaged' - I've seen this on pages for crafting materials that come only from salvaging, like essences and aspects. To me, it makes sense to refer to these specifically, just like the cat we have for woven fibers. :Cats we could use: *'Armor'. I think it makes sense to have armor separate from non-stat clothing and the like, given how much armor the game has now. We have some generic head, chest, etc. cats floating out there now, instead of the Items worn on ___ that was established. *'Weapons' If we don't add it, I'd be willing to bet it will end up being added randomly at some point. With both armor and weapons categories, we'd have specific category pages to point to from regular pages and that could be helpful as well. *'Utility' - this would cover the items that show up only on the tinkerer's workshop that are not really normal gear items or tools, like the Builder's Bauble of Flight. Yasuewho (talk)Yasuewho